


苦难之路

by Memorymoon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memorymoon/pseuds/Memorymoon
Summary: 你真的该死。
Relationships: Megatron/Tarn (Transformers), Tarn (Transformers)/Original Character(s)





	1. Bleeding on the cross

**Author's Note:**

> 随机更新的塔恩G向合集。这一篇是路人第一人称虐待。

“你真的该死。”我用脸蹭他的后颈，“希望我能玩得开心。”  
我把塔恩翻过来，抓住面具的一边将他砸向尖锐的桌角，被撞到的地方凹下去一块，我又多撞了几下，能量液滑溜溜的，我差点脱手。面具碎裂掉一半，桌角没入他的额头，我立刻往把手指伸进去抠挖，多亏我的功劳，缺口更大也更深，现在那里涌出的不仅仅是能量液，可能还有脑髓液。“醒醒，亲爱的，这才刚刚开始。”我知道塔恩还没有晕，但我需要先提醒他一下，“也许我应该让你一直保持清醒？”我把数据线插入他的医疗端口，把密密麻麻的数据和代码全部毁掉，我懒得看，反正塔恩现在除了被我杀掉以外再也不会下线了。我随便拿起身边的撬棍，用力往他的胸口甩下去，他胸口的发光带被打碎，断裂的电线噼里啪啦地闪，我又把那块跟废铁似的装甲卸下来，露出火种舱还有变形齿轮。“没错！就是这个！你的变形齿轮和G点似的。”我把变形齿轮干脆的挖出来，塞到塔恩的嘴里，我掐住他的下颚，固定住他的头，就这么向上一推，变形齿轮就碎掉了！塔恩的齿列可能也碎掉了？无所谓，我不关心牙，我现在应该把他的四肢卸下来，撬棍就是用来干这活儿的，我不能忘记。  
我拿出电锯，把塔恩洁白的腿部装甲切下来，横截面光滑整洁，我吹了个口哨，哼着不着调的小曲把它们放进我的子空间。我抚摸着塔恩的大腿根，用小刀把一捆敏感的电缆挑断，终于露出他的金属骨架，我干净利落地用扳手把它敲得粉碎，随便一扯就把他的这条腿拉断。另一条腿我直接用锯子锯下来，塔恩全程没有出声，这理所应当，因为他的发声器正摆在一个盘子上，我一开始就切开他的喉咙把那小玩意儿拿出来了，那变异的小东西上面有奇怪的花纹，这大概就是它异于常人的原因。塔恩盯着我看，他的一只眼睛已经碎裂，另一只眼睛灼灼发光，我觉得很有趣。  
我亲了亲塔恩大腿上的切口，把他抱起来拷在十字架上。我拿出几个长钉，把它们嵌入塔恩的左手和右手，还有小腹。我在他的腰上画上一条线，用锯子沿着线条把他切割，能量液嘀嗒嘀嗒地淋下来，还挺暖和。我拿出一个勺子，对准他那只黯淡的眼睛插入，我在伤口里搅拌，把他坏掉的眼球挖出来，小心翼翼地把它和发声器放在一起。我把十字架推到天台，往上面绑上一条粗绳子，确保它不会松掉之后，绳子的另一头被我系在水管上，我一脚把十字架踹下去。我回到房间里，把塔恩的发声器、眼珠和那两条腿放进一个精致的玻璃盒。  
我走下楼，看见十字架悬在半空中，塔恩的零件掉了一地，火种舱只与机体有着岌岌可危的连接，我把火种舱捧回塔恩的胸膛。“虽然我觉得你该死，但你必须得活下去继续受苦。”我把他的另一只眼睛也扣瞎，“你的苦难和孔雀翎羽上的一百只眼睛一样美丽。”  
我向他的队员发送他的坐标，在太阳升起的一刹那飞向天空。


	2. 黑山羊之卵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔恩把威震天处以火刑，用火焰迎接祂的诞生。 

威震天被关在牢房里，塔恩隔着铁栅栏看着他，像一只沉默的幽灵。  
“我真的尊敬过你，而我现在要把你烧死。”他递给威震天一个数据板，“请你为自己写悼词。”  
威震天愿意被塔恩抓住的理由很简单——你的过去迟早会追上你的。塔恩会把处刑的视频公开，让所有的生命亲眼目睹他的死亡，一切就这么画上句号。即使还有许多的遗憾，但他已经无暇顾及，现在他想把所有的真心话都说出来，虽然有些东西真的不适合出现在葬礼上。  
塔恩把威震天带入一个密室，他被绑在火刑柱上，脚下堆着高高的柴芯。他诧异地环顾四周，密室的墙壁上都是用红色颜料涂抹的诡异花纹，还有许多稀奇古怪的器具摆在他的身边。他低头一看，发现自己实际上位于一个巨大六芒星的中央，火刑真的需要这些繁琐的仪式吗？  
塔恩把一块绣着霸天虎标记的旗帜盖在威震天身上，他把它点燃。燃烧的旗帜犹如沾满鲜血的华袍，粘在威震天的身上怎么也掉不下来，就像已经成为他的一部分。威震天的镀层在反常的火焰下迅速融化，他差点就要发出惨叫，塔恩把手伸进火焰里，眼疾手快地把他的发声器扯出来。  
“抱歉，我不想听你的哀鸣。”塔恩毫无波澜地朗读祷告，他正在使用异能，却不是为了让火种熄灭，而是为了那颗绿火种能在烈焰中完全煅烧。  
威震天突然觉得塔恩有点可怜——不能享受处刑过程的侩子手是很可悲的，仅此而已。  
“……在您的体内生出罪人的骨，直达云天的螺旋楼梯。数百万年的痛苦与罪孽，您一生孵化的因与果，造成的所有破碎灵魂，在大火里洗涤，在绝对的纯净里重生……”  
他没写这段，这估计是塔恩的临场发挥，很没有条理，也许塔恩真该去看看心理医生。  
火焰往上窜，像茧一样将他包裹，死亡没有拥他入怀，痛苦如梦初醒一般消散 ，数万只好奇的眼睛注入他的体内，赋予他新生。  
塔恩欺骗了他，原来这是一场面目全非的蜕变，全新的一页就要被翻开。  
“……我为您第二次加冕。”塔恩匍匐在地上亲吻威震天的余烬，灰烬的中央有一枚半透明的卵，有什么黑色的生物在里面翻腾。  
塔恩着迷地目睹美丽的邪神破壳而出。


End file.
